


Outtakes-So much I want to say

by destinyofdreams



Series: Outtakes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrow-AU, Character death discussed but no death, Humor, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your story as a movie or television show.  There's always outtakes and bloopers.  Outtakes for 'So much I want to say' by yellowpretendingtobered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes-So much I want to say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So much I want to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759901) by [yellowpretendingtobered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered). 



 

 Felicity burst out laughing as Diggle lay on the floor splattered with fake blood and bruise makeup in place and the slime over his face and skin.  The set had been laid out just like the script had called for but Diggle made a face at her when she moved him and the camera was focused on her and not on him.  Felicity playfully slaps him.

“You’re supposed to be dead you idiot.”

“Cut!” the director runs a hand over her face, “If I have to set this set one more time because you two can’t film properly I am replacing you both with Kardashians.”

“Sorry,” Diggle chuckles as he peels the layer of slime away so he could breathe easier.

“This is supposed to be a damn horrific bloody scene where Felicity finds you maimed and you’re making faces.  We’re wasting time.  You know those Winchesters are on a schedule dammit,” she grabs her megaphone, “reset!”

“No more faces,” Felicity mumbles as she moves back to the fake door.

 

 

_I have a line.  But his eyes are like jolly ranchers.  What’s my line?_

“Really? Walton and Bartrovski? Is that the best you could do?”  

“It’s Walker and Bartowski,” Sam mumbled.

“Right.  Really Walker and Bartowski?  Is that the best you could do?” Felicity sighs at the blatant lie, “what would you like to know _agents_?”

“Are you single and can I get your number if you are?” Dean shot her a flirtatious smirk.

“Dean,” the director groans, “cut,” she sighs and gets up out of her chair, “where’s the gay angel when you need him?  He’d keep you in line.  I could have worked with the line Felicity messed up but lord have mercy the pickup line,” she stops at the craft services table and pours herself some coffee.

“You want us to reset?”

“Ask them.  Apparently they control the show.”

 

 

“CUT!” the director jumps from her chair, “you’re friggin fools!”

“It was Kevin’s fault,” Felicity giggles, “the voice.  He sounded like Alvin the Chipmunk.”

“Sorry,” Kevin grins from the fake phone right off on the other side of the fake wall in a room that resembles his room in the bunker, “we’ve done this damn scene like twenty times.  It’s a phone call for her checking on the brothers it shouldn’t have to be perfect.”

“I don’t know whether to just cut the scene or mash what we have together,” the director spun her dark brown hair into a bun, “let’s skip ahead ladies and gents.  We’ll figure this out later.”

 

 

"Lot of ice cream. You having a party?" the cashier asks ringing up her things.

"No.  Just me," Felicity gave a weak smile.

"If you need someone to help you . . .” he didn't get a chance to finish.

Suddenly an arm wraps around her.

"There you are babe," Dean says from beside her.

“What . . .”

“The pie too,” Dean places it on the counter, “I’ll be eating it all off you tonight after dinner.  Strip you down and have dessert right in front the fire place.”

“Uh,” Felicity glances to the director.

“Don’t be givin’ her eyes boy,” Dean pulls Felicity closer, “she’s all mine.”

Dean sloppily kisses Felicity and trails kisses down her neck.

“Oh uh this isn’t in the script,” the cashier looks off the set to the cameras.

“Jesus Christ Dean! CUT!! Cut,” the director slumps and just shakes her head.

“Yeah?” Dean smiles salaciously.

“I believe the words were not the same as the script.  I believe it said to act like her lover not like a porno.”

“I figured I’d spice it up a little bit.  You see the way that kid blushed.”

“Madre de dios,” the director closes her eyes and just sits quietly until she had gathered herself, “marks, reset and all that jazz.  And Dean.”

“Yes boss?”

“Stick to the script.”

 

 

“She hit me!” random actor grabs her face as they lower from the pulley.

“Sorry,” Felicity flinches, “I thought you were a little further away,” she lowers the frying pan.

“Do I even need to say cut anymore?” the director stands and walks over to Felicity, “that’s the fifth actor you’ve beamed with the frying pan.  Stay on your mark and just swing.  You won’t hit anyone.”

“Right.  The blue tape is me.”

“Places and start with grabbing the pan.”

 

 

“I-I don’t think the cha-cha slide was in the script,” Diggle chuckles as he watches the others, “I’m supposed to be being killed and you’re dancing around with the monster.”

“This set is gone to hell,” the director stands and tosses her papers in the air as she storms from the set.

“You’re surprisingly a good dancer,” Felicity says to Dean.

“Yeah.  I have a lot of great moves,” Dean winks at her as he cha-chas real smooth.

“Yeah you’re going to need better lines than that,” Felicity smiles as she goes back to her mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. It Tuesday so it means Supernatural tonight! Have a wonderful night.


End file.
